


Welcome Home

by MasterKeeper



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKeeper/pseuds/MasterKeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua returns to the Mysterious Tower to find her apprentices anxiously awaiting her arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Aqua knows something is amiss when she first enters the tower to find Sora, and the others waddling anxiously in the building's entryway. Some seem giddy, some nervous. Sora in particular looks as though he is about to explode with excitement, but the others cast a strict glance at him. They have warned him before hand to keep quiet. Why?  
  
“What's going on?” she asks.  
  
It is Ventus, Ventus who has grown one foot too tall since she has been away, who finally steps forward. “Aqua. Come with me.”  
  
The gentle voice is all the young master needs to hear to know that the cluster of keyblade wielders have not torn up another castle wing while her, and master Yen Sid have been away. Something else has happened. Something important that they feel the need to slowly introduce her to.  
  
Her heart beats wildly as Ventus takes her by the hand and leads her slowly up the winding stairway. A glance backwards reveals a crowd of curious faces, all too gleeful for their own good, and suddenly the urge to bound forward overtakes her. She knows exactly why they have been so secretive.  
  
She hears Ventus shout her name, urging her to wait, but she rushes forward anyway. When her palm knocks against the wooden door, and when the door knocks against the wall to shake the books from their shelving, she stands frozen.  
  
Sitting in the former Master's chair with an all too sleepy look in his eyes is Terra. They are his eyes. She is certain of it because she rushes around the desk, takes his face in her hands, and inspects them thoroughly. His ears too, and his hair. All of him. With every feature he has regained he earns a peck. First on his eyelids, then on the shells of his ears, and finally on crown of brunet hair that she had seen turn silver far too long ago.  
  
 _Their_ Terra is back.  
  
She doesn't say anything as he gently tries to press her away by the shoulders when the door opens behind them, or when Ventus loudly clears his throat as Terra's face turns a shade of pink. Instead, Aqua slides down next to the arm of the chair, wiping at the tears trailing down her cheeks with the heel of her palm, and the three of them chuckle warmly.  
  
“I could use a little warning next time.”  
  
The three of them have a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
